therealhousewivesoffandomcom-20200215-history
Bethenny Frankel
Bethenny Frankel '''(born November 4, 1970) is known for her television appearances, her brand, Skinnygirl, and is an author. She is most known for the creation of her brand and her appearance on [[The Real Housewives of New York City|The Real Housewives of New York City]].''' Biography Early life Bethenny Frankel was born to mother Bernadette Birk, and father Robert J. Frankel. Her father was a horse trainer, and her mom was an interior designer. When Frankel was four, her father left her mother. Her mother married John Parisella shortly after. Frankel's early life is described as difficult, and she has opened up about it on ''The Real Housewives of New York City''. Frankel moved frequently when she was younger and attended various schools, up until she went to boarding school. Frankel went to the Natural Gourmet Institute and Boston University. Career Frankel worked as a production assistant on the set of Saved by the Bell. She competed on The Apprentice: Martha Stewart and placed as the runner-up. Frankel created the Skinnygirl cocktail company in 2011, and sold the company for about $100 million. Television In 2008, Bethenny joined ''The Real Housewives of New York City'' during its first official season. She was later given her own season entitled Bethenny Getting Married? In September 2010, Frankel announced she would not be returning for RHONY's fourth season because of personal reasons. In October 2014, it was announced that Frankel would be returning to the show for its seventh season. From 2013-2014, Bethenny had her own talkshow entitled the Bethenny show. It was cancelled in February 2014. Personal life and marriage Frankel was married from 1996 to 1997 to Peter Sussman. In March 2010, Frankel married Jason Hoppy and the two gave birth to one daughter, whom they named Bryn in May 2010. In September 2012, Frankel separated from Hoppy and filed for divorce in 2013. The two had a custody agreement however in December 2017, Frankel sued for full custody of their daughter. The Real Housewives of New York City For the first two seasons of the show, Frankel opened up about how she wanted to settle down and have kids and marriage. In the third season, Frankel moved in with future husband, Jason Hoppy. By the time Frankel left the show after season three, she was pregnant with their daughter, Bryn. Upon her return for season seven, she was separated from Hoppy and filed for the divorce. Their divorce was ongoing up until it was finalized in season nine. During the show, Bethenny opened up about her ex-husband and how she received threatening e-mails from her ex. In the show's seventh season, she was often upset due to what she went through with her former marriage. During the show, she had a falling out with Jill Zarin. The two did not become friends again by the time Frankel left the show after season three. In season ten, Frankel and Carole Radziwill, who were former best friends had a falling out which caused drama, similarly to her fight with Zarin in season three. Bethenny is often known as a quick-witted, intelligent and determined cast member by fans. She takes pride in her Skinnygirl brand and her relationship with her daughter. Taglines * 'Season 1-3: '"New York City is my playground." * 'Season 7: '"I'm not a housewife, but I am real." * 'Season 8: '"If you can't handle the truth, you can't handle me." * 'Season 9: '"If you're going to take a shot at this B, you better not miss." * 'Season 10: '"It's great to be successful. But it's even better to B strong."